Haruhi's Demon
by TheDragonsBite
Summary: When Haruhi's mother died, she thought that she would be alone forever. While crying, Haruhi makes a wish, to never be alone again. That one wish had summoned a demon, who was willing to make sure that Haruhi got what she wanted. Haruhi made the deal, only for her to give up her soul when she dies. Read as Haruhi and her demon battle through thick and thin, and the Host Club?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host club ANYTHING! The only this I own is my OC \(^_^)/**

**Prologue**

_The dark night was not the best for little five year old Haruhi Fujioka, for she was just told horrible news and is now running to who knows where. She didn't even know where she was going, the tears clouded her vision. With the lack of sight, Haruhi didn't see the medium size rock that stood in her path. _

"_Umph!" Haruhi landed on the ground with a hard smack, scrapping her hands and knees in the process. _

_She didn't have the energy to even get up, she just stayed there, sobbing into her hands. The words she just heard from her father just a few minutes ago still replaying in her head._

"_Haruhi, I don't know how to say this," Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka said to his daughter, a look of dread drawn across his face._

"_What is it father, and where is mom?" _

_Ryouji's faces seemed to darken more at his daughter's question, "That's the thing Haruhi, mother is… in a better place."_

_Haruhi's face showed confusion and asked, "What does that mean father?"_

"_Well… honey, mother is… in heaven," Ryouji choked on his words, having to tell his daughter was really hard for him._

_After a few moments for the words to process in young Haruhi's head, tears started to pour down her face. Without a second thought, Haruhi ran with her father's yells in the background._

"_Why…Why did this have to happen to me? We were a happy family, now I'll be all alone!" Haruhi screamed into nothingness._

_She sobbed into her hands for a couple for moments before whispering, "I just don't want to be alone…"_

_That was all it took. _

_The air seemed to change, turning even darker than it was. Haruhi looked around, fear in her eyes. It looked like she was in a forest of some sorts. She stood up, but once she did a bright glow came from the ground beneath her, making a complete circle around her. Haurhi gasped in shocked and tried to move, but her feet wouldn't cooperate. _

"_Hello child," Haruhi gaped as she heard a voice coming from the forest._

"_W-Whose there?" Asked Haruhi._

_Out of the shadows came what looked like a black cat, but its eyes were a ruby red, seemingly looking into your soul. The cat moved to the edge of the glowing circle and seemed to smile at Haruhi._

"_Do not fear, for I am here to help you," Haruhi gasped as the cat talked, "You said that you didn't want to be alone? I will grant you that wish, but for a price."_

_Haruhi was now interested, the thought of never being alone made her happy. But, what was this "price" the cat was talking about?_

"_The price, my dear, is your soul," The cat said, as if reader Haruhi's mind._

"_M-My soul… but, I don't want to die! My f-father-" Haruhi was cut off by the cat laughing._

"_Don't you worry about that, since what you desire if to never be alone, I shall be with you until you die. I will be your best friend, and don't worry I'm not like the other demons, I can actually have fun," The cat snickered at the end of her little explanation. _

"_D-Demon?! But… wait, you promise to never leave me?" Asked Haruhi after getting over the shock that she is making a deal with a demon._

"_I promise, I shall whatever you please," Said the cat, actually demon, looking into Haruhi's eyes shower her that she is not lying. _

_Haruhi thought about it for a moment, before she made her final decision._

"_I accept, I will make the deal with you."_

_And with that the cat glowed, the light so bright that Haruhi had to close her eyes. Once open, Haruhi gasped at what she saw. There was a teenage girl in place of the cat! Her short purple hair mixed with blue and silver framed her heart shape face perfectly. She had the ruby red eyes of the cat, the ones that seemed to stare into your soul. She was average height, about 5"6 with a wonderful figure that a lot of girls would die for. Overall Haruhi had one word for this girl, perfect. _

"_This is the last chance Haruhi, are you sure you want to make the deal," Her voice sent chills down Haruhi's body._

"_I'm sure, I don't want to ever be alone again," Haruhi said, her mind set on what she wanted._

_The demons hand started to glow and said, "Where would you like the contract symbol to be?"_

_After a moment to think, Haruhi pointed to her chest, right over her heart. _

_The demon gave Haruhi a gentle smile, saying in a kind and caring voice, "This is going to hurt a bit, but it will be over soon."_

_Haruhi didn't have time to ask, because the demon put her palm over her heart. A searing pain shot through Haruhi's body, like a thousand needles were poking at her skin all at once. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. Haruhi fell down, but didn't hit the ground like she thought she was going to. She looked up and saw that the demon had caught her, sending her another smile._

"_The contract is complete, would you like to see the symbol?" Asked the demon._

_Haruhi nodded, still a little out of it from the pain. The demon pulled down Haruhi's shirt to where Haruhi could see the symbol now marked onto her skin. It looked just like a star, but with weird symbols that were marked all inside it._

"_I'll never be alone again, will I?" Haruhi asked the demon._

"_Not until the day you die, I'll always be with you," The demon said._

"_Oh, what's your name? I can't keep calling you "that demon" forever," asked Haruhi._

"_My name is Valora."_

_Haruhi smiled and hugged Valora around her neck, "Thank you."_

_Valora smiled down at Haruhi, knowing that this girl will be different from the privies people she signed with. She then picked Haruhi up bridal style and started to walk back to Haruhi's home._

"_W-Wait!" Valora stopped walking at Haruhi's command while Haruhi continued to talk, "What about my father? Won't he be mad that I can home with a complete stranger? A demon non the less-"_

"_Shh, don't worry master. I got this all under control," Valora said as she put down Haruhi._

_In a matter of seconds the once teen-looking Valora turned into a five year old Valora. She still had the purple like hair and red eyes, but now she looked about Haruhi's age. _

"_That's amazing!" Haruhi squealed and she gripped Valora's hand and ran the rest of the way home, a happy smile on her face._

_They went home that night to a very worried Ryuji, he made sure to hold his daughter with all his might and give her kisses all over her face. Once he saw Valora, he became very confused as to why this girl was with his daughter. Once he heard the story that Valora helped his daughter out of her sadness he hugged the life out of her. Then Valora asked if she could live with them because she "didn't have parents" and that sent Ryuji off. He cried on Valora's shoulder saying that she is more than welcome to stay with them for as long as she wants. While Ryuji was hugging Valora, Haurhi gave Valora a big and happy smile. Valora gave one back, but then added and wink and put her hand over her heart. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, I wish I did... but what are you gunna do? I only own my OC Valora, so no taking!**

**Also thanks for the favorites and reviews! It means a lot that people out there are actually enjoying my writing. Also, thanks for the criticism, I take all of that to heart and it helps improve my writing a lot!**

Haruhi sighed as she walked down the sidewalk on the way to school and mumbled, "You didn't have to do this Valora-Sempai."

The 'boy' besides her chuckled, the sound that never fails to send chills down Haruhi's spine. This 'boy' next to her was the complete opposite of Haruhi, with pitch black hair and ruby red eyes while Haruhi's eyes and hair were both brown. Even the height difference was very different, with Haruhi standing at 5"1' and the 'boy' was an extraordinary 6ft! You might not be able to see it, with this 'guys' masculine build and deep voice, but this 'boy' that was walking with Haruhi is actually a girl!

Said boyish girl spoke in a monotone voice, "Like I said before, it was my fault that kid put gum in your hair, for I should have stopped it. So for a punishment for my actions I got rid of my purple hair and cut it a bit shorter."

Haruhi sighed again and spoke, "Then why did you have to bind your chest? Now everyone's going to think that you're a boy."

"Well, I know that you don't want much attention drawn to yourself, so I took liberty to bind them so I won't get any perverted attention," Explained Valora, adjusting her bind that made her D size chest look as flat as a board.

Haruhi sighed yet again and mumbled, "I don't even know why you do the things you do."

Valora just laughed at her statement, "I know you love it, and besides you're stuck with me until you pass."

Valora looked over at Haruhi and her red eyes flashed, turning an almost pink color before going back to normal. Haruhi quickly looked around, making sure that nobody saw what just occurred and sighed in relief; the streets were silent, not a soul in sight. Haruhi then gave Valora a glare, shoving her shoulder playfully. Of course this didn't do anything to Valora, not even a small stumble causing Valora to laugh at Haruhi's antics.

After a bit of walking, they were a block away from their new school, Ouran High School. This school is usually supposed to be for the rich, for it cost a lot of money to get in, but Valora and Haruhi got in for a different reason. Haruhi got into the school for an honor's scholarship, while Valora got in for an art scholarship. Now because of this, they both had to keep up their scholarships in order to stay in the school. Haruhi had to be the top of her class, while Valora had to submit a new piece of artwork every semester that sells for at least 100,000¥ ($927.26). It seemed easy enough, at least for Valora it did, for it was what her master had ordered for her to do. Haruhi wasn't one to order Valora around often because she was way too nice to do that, but when she did order something, she truly meant it and Valora made sure to make it happen.

As soon as the school came into view, Haruhi stopped in her tracks, her face covered with nervousness. Valora, seeing Haruhi stopping, out her arms on her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. Valora thought of herself as the protective older sister or "motherly figure" to Haruhi. Even though she portrayed herself as the same age as Haruhi, she was much older. Haruhi seemed to calm down after the squeeze and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

They had gotten their schedule and map of the school when they were here for the conference with the principle, so they knew where they see going. Well, Valora had mesmerized the school by heart and will make sure Haruhi doesn't get lost at all. Once they walked into the school gates, it was like they were wearing big, neon sign that said "Hey, look at me" around their necks. Everyone was looking at them, and I mean everyone! Valora could tell that this didn't help Haruhi's nerves at all, so she wrapped her arm around her shoulder again and led her to their first class.

_"Are those the new students!?"_

_"Ya, they are both here on scholarship; they didn't even pay a dime!"_

_"Why is the guy with the black hair arms around the shorter guys shoulders?"_

_"Do you think that they like each other, like the Hitachiin twins?!"_

_"Kyaaa!"_

_"Yaoi!"_

Valora chuckled in amusement while Haruhi deadpanned as they heard the girls giggling like maniacs, both thinking, _"Do they think that we cannot hear them?"_

After about five minutes, Valora had led Haruhi to their home room and classroom for the rest of the year, class 1-A. Opening the door, Valora let Haruhi in first and then walked in right after her. Seeing as there was barely anyone in the room, for class started in about seven minutes, Haruhi and Valora took their seats at the front row right next to each other. While waiting for everyone wake to arrive, even the teacher, Haruhi got all her school supplies ready while Valora took in every single detail in the room, including the students. Once she declared that everything was safe and the students weren't a threat, Valora looked back at Haruhi and saw her already taking notes!

"You always make sure you're prepared, even before the school actually starts, huh?" Valora said, chuckling at how crazy Haruhi looked with papers thrown on top of her desk.

Haruhi wrote down one last thing before turning to Valora, giving her a small smile and said, "You know me enough to know I'm always prepared."

Valora chucked again and rubbed Haruhi's short, soft hair so it was even wilder than it was before. Haruhi just grumbled and attempted to fix her hair, not fixing anything in the slightest.

It seemed like they were stuck their own worlds for a while because soon after the school bell rang and the teacher walked in and put his things down onto the desk.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Shizuoka," Shizuoka-Sensei said while writing his name on the board, "Since it's the first day, why don't we have everyone come up here and give a brief summery on who they are."

Nervousness fell over Haruhi, for she was very shy with new people, especially being the center of attention. Sensing this, Valora gave Haruhi a comforting smile and whispered, "You're going to be alright, it's only a few sentences."

Taking a deep breath, Haruhi calmed down a little and gave Valora a smile in 'thanks'. Looking up, Valora and Haruhi saw that twins were now talking about themselves. They were obviously very identical, for they looked exactly the same, except that their hair was parted different ways.

"I'm Hikaru," said the twin on the left.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other twin said.

"And we are the Hitachiin twins," they exclaimed together, wrapping their shoulders around one another, causing the girls in the classroom to squeal in joy. Well, every girl but Haruhi and Valora that is, they both just rolled their eyes at the girls antics. Once the twins were done telling the class about themselves, all of the girl-of course not Valora and Haruhi- were fangirling like mad.

"Thanks Mr. Hitachiins...Uh, Haruhi Fujioka, you next," Shizuoka-Sensei said.

With one last smile of encouragement from Valora, Haruhi slowly walked to the front of the class. Once there, she turned around shyly and said in a quiet voice, "H-Hello, my name i-is Haurhi Fujioka. I-I'm here on a-a honors scholarship, and Valora i-is my older b-brother."

With that, Haruhi quickly went back to her seat and took deep breath, trying to get the nervousness out of her. Valora just smiled at Haruhi, looking around the room to see a bunch of blushing girls with hearts in their eyes staring at Haruhi.

_"Mmm,"_ Valora thought, _"It seems that Haruhi here has gotten the attention of the females with her cute and shy personality."_

Valora chucked again, thinking that these girls are not falling for a guy at all, but a flat chested girl. Valora stopped chuckling when her name was called, now putting on a serious face as she sauntered up to the front of the class. All eyes were on her, the girls with awe and the guys with curiousness.

"Hello, my name is Valora Fujioka, the older brother of my dear Haruhi," as she said this, she winked at Haruhi causing her to blush and the girls to squeal, "I'm here in an art scholarship, so if you lovely people want something drawn, just let me know and we can work something out." With one last wink to the classmates, which made both boys and girls blush, Valora sat back down next to Haruhi.

They both gave each other a look and thought the same thing, _"This is going to be an interesting year."_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so I saw this story in my Google docs and screamed! I forgot to update and I'm sooooo sorry! You see, I'm not the best with updating things so it might be a bit before the next chapter. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I will try my hardest to remember to update again! Also, thank you everyone for all the nice feedback, it brings a bright smile to my face seeing that you guys enjoy my writing. Anyways, let's get back to the story, shall we?**_

_****Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host club ANYTHING! The only this I own is my OC Valora****_

After Haruhi and Valora had all of their classes, which consisted of giving a brief summary about themselves and doing work, they went looking for a quiet place to study. They checked all four of the schools libraries, but they were all filled with loud teenagers not doing any work what-so-ever.

"This place has four library rooms, you would think one of them would be quite," murmured Haruhi.

"These rich kids don't think about doing work, probably get their servants to do it anyway," Valora said but when she looked over at Haruhi she saw that she was in deep thought.

Knowing that Haruhi was thinking about her mother, Valora put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Haruhi snapped out of her trance and gave Valora a reassuring smile. They both stopped in front of a pair of large doors and looked at it with quizzical expression.

"An abandoned music room, I guess it's the only place we'll be able to study in peace in quiet," Haruhi said, looking at Valora with a slight smile.

Valora stood still, hearing six heart-beats in this "abandoned" music room. Valora tried to stop Haruhi but it was too late, as Haruhi already opened the door and heard six voices say, "Welcome!"

Valora just sighed and stood besides Haruhi, she didn't feel any threat coming from these guys, but still didn't trust them alone with Haruhi one bit.

With her face clearly showing nervousness, Haruhi managed to say, "This is a host club?"

Valora just rolled her eyes, _"Of coarse Haruhi would wind up in a situation like this, and a host club? What's a club like this doing in a high school..."_

"Oh wow, they're boys," Both of the Hitachiin twins, both so in-synch that you would think that they had practiced for hours getting it right.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" Valora's head whipped up at the sound of his voice. It was a guy with midnight black hair and glasses that seemed to find the sun wherever they were. But, it was that voice...

_"His voice, it sounds exactly like a friend of mines... Could it be him...? No, not possible, he's still in England with his master. Well, he's never going to get away from that master and move on, but still. And besides, he has red eyes, not brown... Hmmm, interesting."_

Valora was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the twins replying to the guy with the same voice as her friend, "Yeah, but the shorter one is shy, he's not very social so we don't know much about him. And his brother will only stay with him, but he seemed to make a great first impression."

"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor and Art student," Said the -still- mysterious guy with an obvious fake smile stretched across his face.

Once he said that, a guy with blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes rushed up to them and excitedly exclaimed, "What? You guys must be Haruhi and Valora Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor and art student we've heard about!"

Valora felt her protectiveness kicking in, this guy was getting a little too close to Haruhi for her liking.

"H-How did you know our names?" Haruhi stuttered out, moving a little closer to Valora.

Again, that mysterious guy with the same-friend voice explained, "Why, your infamous. It's not everyday that a commoner, let alone two, gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor and art student, Mr. Fujioka's."

"Well ah- thank you, I guess," Haruhi said, not fully understanding where this guy was getting at.

Something didn't feel right with Valora, it was as if something was going to happen that was going to change both Haruhi and her's lives. She was going to make sure that her job as Haruhi's protector didn't falter when said something went wrong either.

"You're welcome. You two are heros to other poor people, Fujioka's. You've shown the world that even poor people can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you two to constantly be looked down upon by others," exaggerated the blonde.

Valora glared daggers at the blonde, not liking that he just completely overshot with the whole thing of them being commoners.

" I-I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi stated while Valora kept glaring at him.

But it seemed that he wasn't paying attention or just ignored them because he kept going with his little rant, "Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!"

Valora and Haruhi just sweatdropped at this man's words and said at the same time, "We're outta here," and headed for the door.

Before they could get to the door, a very short person ran up to them and exclaimed, "Hey! Come back here, Valora and Haru-chan! You guys must be like superheros or something. That's so cool!"

Valora just chuckled at his words, "_Me? A superhero? That's really funny considering I take peoples souls for a living." _Valora took a better look at him and gave a quizzical expression, "_Hmm, it seems that this guy is a lot older than he looks, 17 maybe?"_

Valora was snapped out of her thought by Haruhi saying, "I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

Valora smirked at Haruhi, she never liked people giving her any sort of nicknames, besides herself of course, without getting to know them better. It also seemed that Haruhi's little outburst scared the poor guy, as he teared up and ran to some really tall guy and jumped on his shoulders.

Their little episode was interrupted by the blondie, "I never would have imagined the famous scholars would be so openly gay."

While Haruhi stood there shell shocked Valora just smirked, "_It will be funny once that they figure out that we aren't actually dudes...buuuut I would like to see how long it would take."_ Valora got an evil smile on her face at the thought.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" The blonde said, pointing to each "type" of guy in the room as they were said.

Haruhi, not knowing what was going on stuttered, "I uh... I-It's not like that. We were just looking for a quiet place to study."

The blonde guy stepped closer to Haruhi, lifted her chin, and said, "Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

That was big warning bells for Valora, this guy was way too close to Haruhi for her liking. Valora quickly grabbed his hand that was on Haruhi's chin and snatched them away and hurled the guy a couple of feet away from them. She stopped over to him with fire in her eyes as he cowered away in fear.

"You-" Valora was cut short by the loud _CRASH_ and quickly whipped around to see if Haruhi was okey. What she saw made her freeze, Haruhi was standing over an expensive looking vase that was in pieces on the floor with a horrified look on her face. She looked around the room and saw that the twins and glasses had an evil look on their faces. All she could do was put her head down and walk over to Haruhi to make sure she was alright.

"_I wonder where this will take us…Damn you Haruhi and your clumsiness"_


End file.
